


harry styles little sister ( a zayn malik love story )

by SailorMoon_Lover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoon_Lover/pseuds/SailorMoon_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi I'm Lizzy Styles I know what your thinking 'isn't she related to Harry Styles?’ yes I am anyways long story short I have parents who disowned me an abusive boyfriend who I just broke up with ( and who stalks me everywhere i go ) and a brother who doesn't pay any attention to me unless and in his list and in his own words I either get raped by Eric (by the way Eric and Harry really don't get along) or Eric hurts me or he gets me pregnant but it doesn't matter as long as he cares about me I'm fine. Anyways this is the story of my life have fun reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. going on tour

Hi, I'm Lizzy Styles I know what you're thinking *' Is she related to Harry Styles ? '* Yes, I am related to him as he is my older brother. His friends are rather nice and I go to all of their concerts as well as every tour with them. However, I don't get any respect from Harry he thinks just because he is in a famous group of guys he is all big and bad.

He does realize he has a sister that needs him I just got out of an abusive relationship with my ex boyfriend Eric. I still hide my scars and wear long sleeve shirts I even hide them even in the summer. If I take it off I'm scared I will be looked down as a freak. I tried telling Harry but he won't listen to me.

He just says: " Have fun with your friends " or " Have a good day at school! "

I tell my mum and dad about him and they only say: " He is such a lovely boy ! He would make a great husband for you don't lie anymore have a good day! "

I told my friends and at least they believe, anyways back to the boy band thing. This time their tour goes around the world the guys believe me on this next fact, but Harry doesn't listen to me. You see, my friend Lisa has a major crush on my brother and I told him but he doesn't even know her he is to busy checking out older and younger girls.

So today I walked in his room and walked up to him and said, " Hey. harry? "

He looked at me, giving me a smile as he said, " Hey 'lil sis. " I looked down and he hugged me, " Whats up ? "

I looked at him. I honestly couldn't believe he was actually talking to me, no paying actual attention to me. So, I softly spoke, " Remember Eric ? "

Harry nodded, " Yeah why ? " He looked at me for a second and then asked seriously, " Do I need to hurt him ? "

I shook my head and told him, " I told him that I didn't wanna be with him anymore and he- and- " I began crying.

He hugged me and told me, " Calm down sissy what did he do to you ? "

I looked at him and finally admitted, " He beat me up! He kept on beating me up and he said that if I break up with him he is gonna kill me ! I broke up with him and now im really scared. "

Harry looked at me with his mouth open. " Is that why you have been wearing long sleeve shirts ? " I nodded harry's eyes go wide and said " I'm sorry I have been ignoring you ! It's a good thing you're going on tour with me I will protect you. "

I smiled and asked, " When are we leaving ? "

Harry looked at the time before answering, " Paul said that he would call me when he is on his way so go pack. "

I nodded and left Harry's room to go and pack. I had to hurry and make sure I have everything so I'm packed and none of us would be late.


	2. having a fun meet and greet with the guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where zayn and lizzy relationship take off

I packed my last bag and sat on my bed.  
Harry came into my room. "Hey squirt u ready? Paul called and said he's here now." He informed.  
I thought about it and said, "Wasn’t he supposed to call you when he was on his way?"  
"He did. He was talking to me on the way here." Harry chuckled.  
I rolled my eyes. Paul can be so weird sometimes.  
"Hey, Harry? Can you help me with my bags?"  
Harry nodded and grabbed all of them. Oh, I never told you what my parents do, did I? No? Well, then I'll tell you. They basically gave up raising us, so we are living in the back house. Harry has raised me since I was three. I love him to death. I sometimes call him my dad.  
When we walked outside, I saw the guys run over to me. I fell to the floor as Niall tackled me.  
"Nialler!" I scolded, laughing.  
Niall laughed. "Lizzy-er?"  
I looked to Harry for help and he started laughing.  
"You know she’s Zayn’s age, right ?" Liam asked.  
Niall blushed and helped me up. I smacked Liam.  
"Nice to see you too, Li-Ll."  
Liam laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around until he knew I was getting dizzy. He sat me down and Louis caught me before I lost my balance. I couldn’t see who it was, but I knew it was either Louis or Zayn. Louis started laughing to the point where he couldn’t breathe. Okay, now I was certain it was Louis.  
"Hi, Lou Bear. Miss me that much?"  
Louis laughed harder. I stood up and spotted Zayn. I felt my face get hot. I tried to walk to him, but he already picked me up and put me on his back. I let out a small squeak, blushing harder as I giggled.  
"I still can’t see because of somebody"  
Liam let out a little chuckle as Zayn kissed my cheek.  
"How are you, my lovely?" He asked.  
Harry cleared his throat before I could answer. Together, we piled into the car. Because there was no room for me in the back, I sat with Paul in the front. We talked till we arrived at the tour bus


	3. getting hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was nothing special but you just gotta love niall

"So, how’s school going?" Paul asked me.  
"Is that guy…uh…what’s his name?" Louis wondered.  
Harry huffed.  
“Louis, please don’t get my awesome brother mad"  
"Yeah, okay. I will just for you "  
I giggled. Harry rolled his eyes as a small smile crept over his lips. Paul noticed how I avoided the question  
"Louis, one more word about Eric and I won’t hold Zayn and Harry back." He stated.  
I snickered and giggled.  
“I’m starving.” Niall complained. "Can we go to McDonalds ?"  
I sighed. "I thought you liked Nandos?"  
Niall nodded. "I do, but McDonalds has toys."  
I laughed. "Nialler, you are the strangest person I have ever met.”  
Niall tried to giggle like me, but failed. Zayn smacked the back of his head.  
"How do you deal with them?" I asked Paul  
"Liam helps me." He chuckled.  
I smiled and messed up Liam’s hair. He squealed like a girl.  
"Oh, we all pitched in and got u something, Lizzy." Paul told me.  
"Aw, what is it? If it’s Justin Bieber, then who's idea was it so I can kill them?"  
Harry and Zayn laughed as Niall and Louis hid their faces. I couldn’t stop laughing. I looked out the window and spotted Eric. He saw me and smiled. I gasped quietly, but the guys must have heard it. They looked out to see what had surprised me and recognized Eric. Harry got really angry and tried to get out of the car, but Zayn held him back. My phone vibrated, so I looked down at the screen. It was a text from Eric.  
Your brother and his friends are next. It read.  
I gasped loud enough for Paul to notice. He recognized the look on my face instantly.  
"What’s wrong?" He asked.  
I jumped and looked over at him. "I'll tell you when we’re alone."  
Harry put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. "Sis, calm down. It’s just me."  
I sighed and gave Harry my phone.  
"Read what Eric sent me."  
Harry read it and chuckled. "He doesn’t even know the guys, and he says that? Is he really that stupid?"  
Ii sighed and shrugged, all desire to talk leaving me. Liam put a hand on my shoulder.  
“Don’t you worry. You have me and the guys and Paul right?"  
I nodded.  
"So what’s there to worry about? Right? He can’t hurt us.”  
“I guess.”  
Even so, I was still scared. I just wished they got it through their heads.  
Zayn kissed my cheek. "You’re so beautiful." He whispered.  
I blushed.  
Niall sighed in frustration. "I’m still hungry."  
I rolled my eyes. “Oh Niall.”  
When was he not hungry?


	4. romance and laughter

We finally got some food for Niall. Once we got back to the tour bus, I walked inside and was overwhelmed. Everything was so orange with pinks and purples. I went to my room and the walls were pink and my bathroom was purple with pink and red towels. I soon fell asleep on the bed, leaving my suitcases 4 the boys. Next thing I knew, I was woken by something wet. My eyes opened and saw Niall laughing, so I did what any other girl would do. I yelled at him. Harry noticed how tired I was, so he helped me dry off and change my sheets. I locked the door and fell sleep as my head hit the pillows. When I awoke two hours later, I heard the guys talking. Louis kept eating carrots while he spoke, which was funny because I always called him my bunny.  
"What can we do? She is so fun!" Niall spoke with a mouthful of food.  
Harry smacked him. "We can take her 2 a roller rink.”  
Okay, so I guess I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping. But it was for a good reason, right? You never know what those crazy boys will do next. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I thought I had gotten down undetected, but when I reached the stairs, heard voices.  
"Hey, Lizzy." Zayn, Louis, and Niall said at once.  
"Oh, hey boys."  
Harry smiled. "Did you have a good nap?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, I really did. I was so tired, I needed that. What have u guys been doing?”  
They grinned, which probably meant they were up to no good as usual.  
"Where's Liam?" I asked, noticing he was missing.  
They pointed behind me. He swept me off the floor and into his arms. I looked up and giggled.  
"Hey, little boy." I greeted.  
Liam chuckled and tossed me in the air. I laughed and the others joined in. I was laughing so hard that I couldn’t see. They stopped and Zayn caught me. I opened my eyes as my cheeks turned crimson.


	5. romance and laughter part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance is in the air

While I was on top of Zayn, Harry sat on me. Neither of us could breathe.  
"Harry." I choked out "We can’t breathe."  
Harry stood up and gasped as Zayn and I started coughing.  
"Sorry, didn’t see you there."  
What a jerk. But then, of course, he is my brother. I love him. Zayn kissed my cheek, making me blush.  
"Stop it." I ordered, blushing.  
Zayn chuckled. "I love it when you blush."  
My blush deepened. "Stop it or I’m not gonna kiss you."  
Zayn gasped and clutched a hand to his chest. "You wouldn’t dare."  
I walked away towards the kitchen, but Zayn followed me.  
"I guess that’s a yes."  
I nodded and grabbed an apple. Zayn pouted.  
"I’m not gonna win, am I?"  
I giggled a little. "Nope." I said, popping the ' p '.  
Zayn sighed. "Fine, I won’t make you blush. Can we kiss now?"  
I kissed his cheek, but I knew he wanted something more; I saw it in his eyes.  
"Sorry." I apologized. "But if we kiss and Harry walks in, I don’t want you to end up dead."  
"Who said anything about right here, right now?" Zayn laughed.  
I bit my bottom lip. "Oh, Zayn, baby, you’re too much. " I laughed.  
Zayn grabbed my hand.  
"Wanna go see a movie tomorrow in whatever city we arrive in?"  
I giggled and nodded. Zayn scooped me up in his arms and ran around like he was superman. I was laughing.


	6. chapter 6 ( sorry I didnt know what to call it )

With me in his arms, Zayn went to my room and laid us on the be. I was on top of him and we kissed till we fell asleep. When I woke up, it was 2:06 in the morning. I saw Zayn next to me and smiled, hugging him close to me. I felt Zayn’s arms wrap around me for protection. I smiled and fell asleep. I woke the next morning to kisses. I opened my eyes and saw Zayn kissing me! I pulled away and saw his blush. I blushed deeply. I giggled a little and got out of bed, but Zayn pulled me on top of him. We jumped out of bed when there was a knock at my door.  
"Hey sis we're all going out to eat breakfast. You wanna come?” Harry asked through the doors. “Is Zayn with you? We can’t find him anywhere."  
I glanced at Zayn. "Yeah, he's with me. He woke me up saying the same thing. He's checking himself out in the mirror."  
I wasn’t making it up. He was checking himself out in the mirror. Harry laughed.  
"I’ll start to worry about him when he doesn’t. Can’t wait to see you guys "  
I heard him walking away. Zayn smiled at me.  
"Hey, babe. Miss me already?"  
I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Did…did you put cologne on?”  
Zayn kissed me. "Yeah, it’s your favorite." He whispered, sending shivers down my spine.  
I smiled and kissed him. We had a make out session. We lay down on the bed and pulled apart for air.  
Someone else knocked on the door.  
"I’m hungry.” Naill complained. “Harry said we can’t eat unless you love birds are out and in the fun room."  
He meant the living room.


	7. the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter includes drama so read at your own risk

We went 2 iHop for breakfast, and I got a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes with bananas on the side. Niall looked impressed.  
"Lizzy, have I ever told you…" He started.  
I laughed. "Niall, shut up. You’re too cute. How many do you want?"  
Niall blushed. "All of them."  
His food came and he immediately started shoveling it into his mouth, but suddenly stopped.  
"Hot! Hot! Hot!"  
We all laughed at his expense.  
"Well that’s what you get for not waiting for it to cool off, mate." Louis informed him, laughing.  
"Dudes, I seriously can’t feel my tongue." Niall complained.  
That only made us laugh harder. Niall only smiled. We finished eating and I looked at my phone. I sent a text to Eric.  
We have to talk. Let me know when I can come over. I typed.  
I quietly sighed and texted Harry.  
Hey, bro. I’m gonna talk to Eric. Please don’t try and stop me. Don’t tell Zayn, okay?  
Harry gave me a look. When he felt his phone vibrate, he saw it was me and he text back.  
Fine. I won’t, but can I drive you? He replied.  
No you can’t. I'll take my car. It’s okay.  
Harry sighed and nodded instead of texting back. We left and we got in the car to drive back to the tour bus. Once inside, we all went upstairs. I checked my phone and saw that Eric had text me back.  
Come over anytime today, beautiful. He stated with a wink face.  
I shivered at the response and texted back.  
Okay. Let me get dressed and I'll be right over.  
I got dressed in an old shirt and some ripped jeans with my black flats. I grabbed my keys just as Zayn spotted me.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
I smiled at him. "I’m just going out for a bit."  
I exited and got in my car. On the drive to Eric’s house, I was stopped at a red light. When it turned green, I was in the middle of turning the corner. My side of the car was hit hard. But then everything went black  
*Harry's p.o.v*  
I got a call on my cell from an unknown number. I picked it up anyway.  
"Hello?" I greeted.  
"Yes, hello. Is this Harry Styles?" A voice asked on the other side.  
I was a bit confused. "Yes. Why?"  
A sigh. "Are you related to Lizzy Styles?"  
My eyes went wide and my heart stopped.  
"Yeah, she’s my sister. Why? Is she okay?" There were a few moments of silence. I was about to speak again, but they spoke first.  
"Your sister is in the hospital. She was involved in a very bad car accident.”  
I gasped, jumping to my feet. "What hospital?"  
"St. Francis."   
They hung up before I could speak again. The guys came into the room.  
"Hey, what’s wrong?" Liam asked.  
"It’s Lizzy. She’s in the hospital. We have to go, boys."  
Louis cocked an eyebrow.  
"She? Who is she?"  
"Lizzy, who else?!” I plopped back down on the couch. “Mates, she’s in the hospital. She-she was in a very bad car crash " I said softly.  
Zayn’s eyes went wide as he hugged me.  
"It’s okay. She will come through."  
I stood and grabbed my keys. "Let’s go."  
We left in my car and drove to the hospital as quickly as I legally could. We all ran in asking the person at the desk where Lizzy was.  
"Room 345. It’s a private room." They answered.  
We all ran to the room. I entered first and saw how pale and broken she was. The doctor appeared startled as I entered.  
"Harry?” He waited until I nodded. “She's in a deep coma right now.” He informed me. “She probably won’t wake up, but we can only hope for the best."  
I left the room to find the guys with tears rolling down my face.  
"Harry you’re crying. Is she okay?" Niall asked.  
If she was okay, would I be crying?!  
I shook my head. "The d-doctor said she is in a deep coma…she’ll probably never wake up. He said we can hope for the best." Saying it out loud made me cry harder.


	8. the hospital part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hospital part 2 consisting of more drama and again read at your own risk

Zayn and I stayed every night with Lizzy. I kept crying and couldnt stop. I kept thinking that if Lizzy won’t survive, I wouldn’t have a little sister to joke around with and take care of. I'd miss her so much. One day, we heard that she had flat lined, but they brought her back. I was told she is in even more critical condition then before. I walked outside to get some fresh air and saw the guys coming towards me.  
"Hey, mate. How is she?" Louis asked.  
"Not good " I answered, voice cracking.  
"What happened?" Liam wondered, sitting next to me.  
"Her heart stopped. They got her back, but because of that, she is in deeper critical condition." I sniffled.  
I felt one of the guys hug me  
"Hey, I brought you and Zayn some food." Niall offered.  
I looked up at him. "We aren’t hungry, Nialler " I looked back down.  
A few moments later, I stood up and walked back to Zayn.  
"Any changes?" I asked.  
His eyes were red and his face was tear stained. He sighed.  
"Nothing good. She still hasn’t woken up. Her heart stopped again."  
I started crying even more.I noticed the doctor coming over to us. He sighed.  
"We did the best we could. At this point, we don’t have a choice but to put her under."  
I glared at him. "You can’t do that unless I say so."  
Hey, I had a right to be angry. The doctor put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off of me.  
"Son don’t get mad.” He scolded. “Of course we will ask your permission first."  
A nurse came over to join us.  
"I got what you needed to put her under, doctor." She stated/  
I gasped. "I thought you weren’t going to do it without my permission?!"  
The doctor just shrugged. "Sorry, but this hospital doesn’t need permission."  
He went back into the room.  
"Guys, he's gonna kill Lizzy!" I yelled to the guys.  
“What?" The response form them was unanimous.  
"What r we gonna do? Niall asked.  
I suddenly got an idea.  
"Just follow my lead. What we're going to do is tell the doctor that down the hall there is a patient going crazy. When they fall for it and run over there, we go and grab Lizzy.” I explained. “As soon as we have her, we’re getting her out of here and to a different hospital.”  
Before I could say more, Liam burst into the room.  
"Nurse! Doctor!” He shouted. “You need to get out here quick! There’s a patient going crazy down the hall! I’m afraid he’s going to hurt someone!"  
The doctor and the nurse looked at each other and ran out. We went into the room the second they left. They quickly unhooked Lizzy and i changed her clothes. Together, we carried her out as fast as we could to the car. We gently put her in before getting in ourselves and driving away. We got to a different hospital and ran in to explain. The nurse took her to a room. We all sat down and sighed.  
"We did it mates!" I exclaimed.  
We shared high-fives all around.


End file.
